Diabetes is an increasingly common disease, with about 8-9% of the U.S. population diagnosed with diabetes and over 35% of the U.S. population having prediabetes. Individuals with diabetes are at increased risk for heart disease, stroke, blindness, kidney failure, and peripheral neuropathy (and potential loss of lower limbs). The development of both Type I and Type II diabetes is likely to involve a combination of genetic and environmental factors. Type I diabetes results from destruction of insulin-producing β cells in the pancreas. Treatment includes administration of insulin by injection or pump. Type II diabetes includes insulin resistance, which gradually leads to a decrease or loss of insulin production by β cells in the pancreas.